


We Could Murder?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Discussion Of Murder, Established Relationship, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, but in like a humorous way, kuroo is done with his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Any combination of Kuroo Tetsurou &/ Bokuto Koutarou &/ Daishou Suguru &/ Sawamura Daichi &/ Sugawara Koushi &/ Futakuchi Kenji &/ Tendou Satori &/ Konoha Akinori &/ Terushima YujiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: possible character death if you wantAdditional Tags: crime/yakuza AU, or fighting crime with crime??Do Not Wants: nonePrompt:Rocco: We could kill everyone!Murphy: So what do you think?Connor: I'm strangely comfortable with it.Source: The Boondock Saints





	We Could Murder?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This is a prequel story to [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299605)

Terushima went straight for their alcohol now that they were home.

“Is more alcohol really what we all need right now?” Kuroo called.

“Clearly! We have wounds to heal!” Bokuto said, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it over a dining chair.

“Okay, but we literally just got kicked out and _banned_ from a restaurant because you two were being loud and obnoxious while drinking!” Kuroo protested.

“And that’s different from any other day how?” Terushima asked, handing his boyfriends their glasses.

“You asked the waiter ‘Babe-chan, one handsome man to another, what do you say to giving us a discount tonight?’ _while giving him your bedroom eyes_ ,” Kuroo chastised.

“Wait, Yuuji, you gave the waiter bedroom eyes?” Bokuto asked, going to sit on the couch.

“Not intentionally!” Teruhsima cried.

“The point is now I can’t get my takoyaki there anymore and it’s your fault!” Kuroo said slightly annoyed without actually being completely mad.

“Sorry Tetsu-chan,” Terushima said deflated, joining Bokuto on the couch.

“Sorry Tetsu,” Bokuto pouted.

“It’s alright. Now we just have to find another place to get takoyaki,” Kuroo said.

“Or or,” Terushima started

“Oya?” Bokuto asked while he started up Terushima’s game console.

“We could go back to the restaurant, and we could kill everyone. They can’t tell us we can’t eat there if they are all dead.” Terushima said.

“So what do you think Tetsu?” Bokuto asked, starting up a game.

Kuroo sat on the floor in front of the couch and shrugged. “I’m strangely comfortable with it.”

“Too bad Sawamura-san would probably kick us out for murdering civilians,” Bokuto said.

“Nah, I think we would get worse for murdering civilians. Especially that many,” Terushima said.

“Yea, you guys are probably right,” Kuroo said while taking a drink of his alcohol.

“Well, I suppose we just gotta find a new place,” Terushima said.

“Do you have any suggestions on where to look Bo?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh uh, sorry, what was the question?” Bokuto asked, now paying more attention to his boyfriends.

“Tetsu-chan wanted to know if you had any suggestions for a new place to get takoyaki,” Terushima said.

“Nope. No idea,” Bokuto said.

“Well, I guess this means we are just gonna have to go around town to find a place,” Terushima said.

“Ugh, but that’s too much effort. I don’t wanna,” Kuroo whined. “Bo there’s somethin’ shiny on the ground over there.”

“Thanks Tetsu,” Bokuto said, moving his character to pick up the item.

“Well Tetsu-chan if you want your takoyaki we are gonna have to find somewhere that makes it because I sure as hell ain’t makin’ it and we both know Kou-chan is still banned from the kitchen,” Terushima said.

Kuroo grumbled a little that he would now have to find a new place, but that didn’t really matter right now. He was relaxing with his boyfriends and honestly he could live without takoyaki as long as he was with them.


End file.
